The invention relates to a device for locking a sliding door of a showcase having a face construction.
Showcases used for exhibition purposes have an opening at least at one side allowing access to the interior of the showcase and being in a condition to be closed frequently by a sliding door. For securing the sliding door in the closed position or in the rest position safety locks are used in order to protect the often valuable comtents against unauthorized access. The mounting of the safety locks must be very precise so that there is no play when the sliding door is in the closed position. Hence the mounting is very time-consuming and makes the building of such as showcase very expensive. Often the locks are difficult to get it.